


you don't own me

by kangsuniel



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Choking, Crime, Death, Domination, F/M, Fighting, Handcuffs, Mafia AU, Overstimulation, but not very explicit i think sjsjsj, idk how people let me post this and then let it become the second most read post on my tumblr eye-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangsuniel/pseuds/kangsuniel
Summary: “we can do this the hard way or the easy way. so, tell me, what's it going to be?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this being the first thing i post on ao3 makes me wanna cry but like.. everyone on tumblr enjoyed it so..... i hope yall like it too !! also its all in lowercase and i havent proofread it since a long time so im sorry for some errors :(

daniel was assigned to kill and that was it. despite being from the rival team, you lived with guilt and worry everyday- that he killed people, and ultimately (and selfishly), that he would get killed. when one of the boys that worked for you came in, a letter on his hand that had a crimson wax stamp that you didn’t recognize, you thought it was just someone else wanting to buy your services or something like that.

not that he was announcing he would become a gang leader.

“what the fuck, daniel?” you muttered through the phone, hearing his chuckle on the other side, “how did you get up in there so fast?”

“well, it was a surprise to me too.” he clicked his tongue, “but it just happened, i guess. aren’t you proud to finally be against me?”

you sighed, rubbing your temple with your free hand. you looked up at the ceiling, not really knowing what to answer. daniel kept asking you questions, just like a kid. you felt like your brain was about to explode. you responded dryly and hung up the phone.

daniel sat in his new office, smiling. he knew you weren’t expecting it and he lived to make your life hell. two of his friends, who were now under his orders, were standing outside, at each side of the door. they quietly talked about you and daniel- rumors and gossips spread around like wildfire. the new leader opened the door and smiled at both.

“you don’t need to stand here all the time.”

“we know, daniel- or should we call you leader now?” one of them, almost the same size as daniel, with dark brown hair, smirked. “we’re just making sure our leader is safe.”

the blonde one signaled for his friends to move, and they all walked into the elevator. daniel’s phone emitted a sound, indicating he received a text. as the other two talked, he pulled the phone out of his pocket and unlocked the phone.

“don’t get hurt?” one of his friends read as he peaked over his shoulder, “since when is she sending you messages like that?”

“don’t you know it’s rude to read other people’s texts.” daniel changed his tone. “it’s none of your business.”

* * *

“how unfortunate. you got blood on my tie.” daniel spoke, making everyone in the room look at him.

you didn’t move an inch, your gun still in your hand but this time pointed at daniel. the body at his feet twitched for a moment before going limp. you weren’t bothered by anything except the fact that it would be another day cleaning blood off of your floors, and the fact that daniel was in front of you with his loyal friends and a few backups- one of them dead.

“you take one more step and i’m killing another one of yours.” as you said that, his guys aimed their guns at you. you smiled.

“why are you here alone?”

“someone sent their spy to check up on me. unfortunately, i was the only one in the building and they didn’t make a good job hiding.”

daniel looked at the dead body behind of you, the lack of blood indicated you didn’t need to use your gun to take the kid down. he admired you, he could even say he looked up to you. being in the same spot as you was an honor- you worked hard to get to where you were, whereas daniel’s spot was handed to him effortlessly. but pride spoke louder and he’d never let you know that.

when he realized you were waiting for an answer, he shrugged his shoulders. “it was a shame, he was new.”

daniel moved his feet off the ground and you pressed the trigger, not all the way through. he chuckled, and it reminded you again of how much you hated his cocky and joyful mannerisms.

“i was new once too. remember?” he mentioned that ironically, as if he was bringing back fond memories.

you rolled your eyes, “yeah, i do. until we all realized you were fucking us over.” you spat. “we lost a lot because of you.”

“are you still angry about that?” he scoffed, “(y/n), i thought you were over that.”

daniel motioned with his hand for his friends to leave. you watched them all share the same look of confusion, but still, diligently, following his silent order. when they all left, daniel walked towards you. as he got closer, you realized how much taller he had gotten since you last saw him.

“it’s been a long time, hasn’t it?” it was almost as if he read your mind.

he grabbed your hand, pulling it upwards so the barrel of the gun was right in the middle of his forehead. he pressed his head into it, smiling with his eyes closed. you furrowed his eyebrows and his eyes shot open.

“you would never shoot me.”

“you don’t know.”

in a swift movement, your back was turned to him, your arm behind your back. daniel breathed against your neck, an involuntary chill running through your spine.

“we can do this the hard way or the easy way. so, tell me, what’s it going to be.”

“you know i don’t do things the easy way.”

the cold metal rings wrapped around your wrists, the clicking sound of them closing echoing in the small computer room. the only light was provided by the many computers that were turned on, the soft greenish light hitting his face.

you tugged on the handcuffs, a signal to tell daniel to follow you. with his finger looped between the chain, he walked behind you. you pushed a door open with your shoulder, which he helped with his hand.

“if you need help, just ask”, daniel said.

making your way to your office, you told him to lock the door. you walked to the desk, sitting on it with a bit of struggle. daniel took off his long jacket, dropping it on a chair you had at the corner of the room. he then walked towards you, forcing your legs open so he could stand in between them.

“not gonna lie,” he started, lifting your chin with his finger, “you look hot like this.”

you pulled your head away from his hand but he grabbed it again. he clicked his tongue, looking at your face as if he was examining every bit of it. you stared at his eyes, and he looked right back at you.

“thought you’d be more well behaved than this.” his smirk was everlasting, never once leaving his handsome face. if you could, you would’ve slapped yourself for even thinking he was handsome- but it wasn’t a secret.

“nothing i can’t take care of.” he continued.

he reached behind your back, making sure to press his chest against yours. he looked at you as if to ask if you were going to do something crazy. you consented, and he took a tiny key from his pocket, unlocking your handcuffs.

“next time, get me soft handcuffs.” you joked.

“will do.”

he placed the handcuffs next to you on the desk. you looked up at him and saw his expression soften, not with love but with lust. it wasn’t the first time this was going to happen, and this time, the thrill was different. daniel leaned in for a kiss, so you grabbed the back of his neck and tug on the hairs at the nape. he groaned, his hands on your hips, pulling you closer to him.

you pulled his shirt up, and he lifted his arms for you to remove it. next was your shirt, and later, the both of you were completely naked. you flipped yourself on the desk, your face pressed against the cold wood. daniel kissed from your neck, down your back, all the way to your ass, fondling it in his hands. he wasted no time, aligning his cock with your entrance, teasing you slightly by never pushing all the way in.

your mouth opened, in a silent moan as his length filled you up slowly. daniel moved slowly and tauntingly, teasing you. your pride would never let you show weakness to daniel, but the way his hips would touch yours after he would go all the way in and he leaned in to kiss the back of your neck was enough to make you see stars.

as he pressed another kiss, he asks, “does it feel good?”

you nodded but it wasn’t enough.

“words.” he demanded.

when you didn’t answer, he snapped his hips harder and you yelped. you could feel his lips spread into a wide grin, as he nibbled on your shoulder. seeing as that fast pace was the only thing that made any sound leave your mouth, he straightened himself, and pulled all the way out, and back in. he moved rapidly, one of his hands gripping your hips as the other one found it’s way into your hair, tugging it so your face would be off the desk.

your hands pressed against the surface for a bit of balance, even though they were already sweaty. you already looked like a mess, your cheeks bright pink and lips parted. daniel’s hair was sticking to his forehead, his eyebrows furrowed as if he was in deep focus.

“can’t believe you were already this wet for me.” he managed to chuckle in between your moans.

“f-fuck you.” you stuttered.

his hand, that was previously holding your hand, snaked around your neck- not squeezing but applying some pressure. you gulped.

“what did you say?”

“fuck you.”

he pulled out, turning you around and spreading your legs until your knees almost touched your head. he teased your clit and smiled at your whines. he entered again, and you closed your eyes and let your head tilt backwards. you wrapped your arms around your legs and daniel set his hand back on your throat.

“you need to watch your mouth.” he provoked.

you nodded quickly, and whimpered for him to move. he did so, returning to his fast pace from before. he leaned down to kiss you, and you gladly opened your mouth for your tongues to touch. his lips were hot and plump, and he was eager for another kiss every time the previous one was broken. you were close to climaxing, the familiar feeling of the tightening on the pit of your stomach showing up. daniel moaned loudly when he felt you squeeze around his cock, feeling close to his limit as well. when the both of you came, you arched your back and grabbed daniel’s neck, pulling him closer so you could kiss him. his mouth was open, his soft groans muffled by your lips.

but it wasn’t enough. you looked at daniel, properly for the first time, and told him to lay down on the desk. you grabbed the handcuffs, wrapping them around his wrists and closing them. he looked at you as you climbed on top of him, your legs beside his, grabbing his length in your hand and sinking down on it. you smirked at him when you saw his slightly shocked expression. your hand holding on to the small chain that held his hands together, you started moving yourself in an up and down motion.

“does that feel good?” you joked, imitating him.

“fuck, yes, it does.”

his arms were bent, his hands now above his head and yours on his chest. you bounced, daniel’s eyes roaming your body like it was the first time he was seeing you like this. you looked beautiful to him and he was already tired of being restrained, wanting- _needing_\- to touch you. with your help, he straightened himself a bit, his face close to your chest. he wrapped his lips around one of your nipples, sucking on it. your fingers tangled themselves in his dirty blonde hair, your head leaning backwards as you repeated his name like a song. he started using his teeth, and leaving hickeys on the tender skin of your breasts.

because everything happened so fast, you were already close and daniel too. the over stimulation was making the two of you out of breath too fast and your limps felt weak. the wave of pleasure hit the both rapidly, the room was filled with moans. daniel tilted his head so you could kiss him, your hands pressed against his cheeks. after the two of you calmed down a bit, you stood up and grabbed the keys that had fallen to the floor, releasing daniel’s wrists. he rubbed them for a bit, and sat down on the desk.

your bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat, and you walked around the desk to open one of the drawers, pulling out a t-shirt you kept in there. daniel looked at you, wondering why you would keep a garment on your office. you threw it at him, and he wiped off the sweat, throwing it back at you who did the same. when the two of you were dressed, you broke the silence.

“you can shower at my place.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some lil fluff because this was the end of the scenario but i didn't want to put it all in one chapter (insert clown emoji)

“what are you doing here?” you asked, exasperated.

“i sneaked in to see you.”

you rolled your eyes. daniel was holding a small bouquet of flowers, standing in front of the door of your apartment.

“let me in before anyone sees me.”

“daniel, you could’ve just asked the guards to let you in. it’s not like they would say no to _you_.” you looked at the bouquet as he squeezed between you and the door frame, walking inside your house, “romantic…”

“i know, right?” he smiled proudly, taking off his jacket. “not to be cheesy, but i saw those and i thought of you.”

you pretended to puke, and he slightly pushed you, pouting. you put your hand on his shoulder and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. his sad expression faded away and he turned his back to you, walking to the kitchen. you found it amusing how daniel walked around your house as if it was his.

“so, what brought you here tonight?” you followed him and he dropped a grocery bag that you hadn’t noticed he was carrying.

“i thought i could cook dinner for us. do something normal, i guess.” he shrugged, washing his hands in the sink and turning around to open the grocery bag.

he pulled out a chicken, a few vegetables and pasta. you smiled, humbled by his sweet gesture and watched him. he rolled up his sleeves and grabbed a big knife, chopping everything at his liking.

you rarely had time to spend together and be “normal”, like daniel said. if it happened, it would be a short, bittersweet moment. your relationship was everything but a secret, even though the both of you tried hard to keep it on the low. rumors had been spread way before daniel even transferred- there was nothing the two of you could have done to prevent it. it wasn’t necessarily the most common situation to see, considering the two of you were rivals, but it wasn’t anything the people hadn’t foreseen.

all that thinking about the two of you made you zone out, waking up from your deep thoughts when daniel tapped your cheek, a spoon in his hand.

“try it out.” he said, signaling to the spoon.

you let him feed you. he looked content when you hummed and told him it was delicious.

“didn’t know you knew how to cook.” you whispered as he grabbed a plate and started pouring the food on it.

“i do have a few tricks up my sleeve.”

you helped him by setting the table, as he served the two of you. you sat down, waiting for him. he opened the bottle of wine he had also brought, pouring it in your glasses. he raised it up, for a toast.

“to more simple nights like this.”


End file.
